Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body fluid collection device used in combination with an endoscope having a suction section configured to suction the inside of a channel, and an endoscope system including the body fluid collection device and the endoscope.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, body fluid collection devices are introduced into living bodies to collect body fluids and tests are performed on the living bodies using the body fluids. A known catheter is used for such collection of body fluids. When a body fluid such as duodenal juice or the like is collected using a catheter, a syringe is attached to a proximal end portion of the catheter. As a distal end portion of the catheter is endoscopically introduced into the duodenum and the inside of the catheter is suctioned by a syringe while the distal end portion of the catheter is in contact with the duodenal juice in the duodenum, the duodenal juice is suctioned into the catheter.
When duodenal juice is collected in this way, a user such as an operator or the like performs a general sequence of moving the distal end portion of the catheter while searching for a place appropriate for collection of the duodenal juice using the endoscope, and suctioning the duodenal juice when the place appropriate for the collection is found. For this reason, when the user is manipulating the syringe, the user cannot concentrate on finding the place appropriate for the collection using the endoscope.
Meanwhile, in order to easily and accurately collect a predetermined amount of blood, duodenal juice, or the like, a pipette disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-17280 has been examined. The pipette has a first holder, parts of a suction port disposed in an attachment/guide section for the parts of the suction port of the first holder, a second holder engaged with the first holder, and a cap attached to the second holder.
A check valve configured to prevent a liquid from flowing from the first holder toward the parts of the suction port is provided between the parts of the suction port and the first holder. A temporary liquid suction body is attached to a temporary liquid suction body attachment section of the first holder.
A cap is formed of rubber or the like having flexibility and elasticity. A filter compression pin is inserted through a bottom section of the cap, and a through-hole having a slight gap around the filter compression pin is formed.
A method of using the pipette having the above-mentioned configuration is as follows.
A state in which distal ends of the parts of the suction port are dipped into blood or in contact with the blood is maintained. The first holder is pinched with one hand, and the cap is pressed with the other hand. Air in the cap is discharged to the outside via the gap of the cap, and the cap is dented. When the other hand is released, the cap returns to its original shape and the atmospheric pressure in the cap is decreased, and the blood is suctioned from the distal ends of the parts of the suction port. The blood arrives at the temporary liquid suction body through the check valve. The blood is suctioned into the temporary liquid suction body, and a color of the temporary liquid suction body changes.